Bruno Mars - That's What I Like
Hey, hey, hey I got a condo in Manhattan Baby girl, what's hatnin'? You and your ass invited So gon' and get to clappin' Go pop it for a pimp, pop-pop it for me Turn around and drop it for a pimp, drop-drop it for me I'll rent a beach house in Miami Wake up with no jammies (nope) Lobster tail for dinner Julio serve that scampi You got it if you want it, got, got it if you want it Said you got it if you want it, take my wallet if you want it, now Jump in the Cadillac (Girl, let's put some miles on it) Anything you want (Just to put a smile on you) You deserve it baby, you deserve it all And I'm gonna give it to you Cool jewel be shining so bright Strawberry champagne all night Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like Sex by the fire at night Silk sheets and diamonds all white Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like I'm talkin' trips to Puerto Rico Say the word and we go You can be my freaka Girl, I'll be a fleeko, mamacita I will never make a promise that I can't keep I promise that your smile ain't gon' never leave Shopping sprees in Paris Everything twenty-four karats (twenty-four karats) Take a look in that mirror (take a look) Now tell me who's the fairest Is it you? (is it you?) is it me? (is it me?) Say it's us (say it's us) and I'll agree, baby Jump in the Cadillac (Girl, let's put some miles on it) Anything you want (Just to put a smile on you) You deserve it baby, you deserve it all And I'm gonna give it to you Cool jewel be shining so bright Strawberry champagne all night Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like Sex by the fire at night Silk sheets and diamonds all white Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like You say you want a good time Well here I am baby, here I am baby Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me Talk to me, tell me what's on your mind What's on your mind If you want it, girl, come and get it All this is here for you Tell me baby, tell me, tell me baby What you tryna do Cool jewel be shining so bright Strawberry champagne all night Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like (that's what I like) Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like Sex by the fire at night Silk sheets and diamonds all white Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like (that's what I like) Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like Escritor(es): PHILLIP MARTIN LAWRENCE, Jonathan Yip, Christopher Brown, Jeremy Reeves, James Edward Fauntleroy Ii, Ray McCullough, Ray Romulus, Peter Gene Hernandez